


Не оставляй следов

by Fluffy_Lama



Series: Не оставляй [1]
Category: Disciples (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, DO NOT COPY, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: Когда Приам обещал своему господину любой ценой защитить Иноэль, он и не представлял, с чем придется столкнуться. Впрочем, путь предстоит трудный, и от помощи Приам отказываться не вправе, какой бы неприятной она ни казалась.
Relationships: Priam | Inoel | Spy
Series: Не оставляй [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065845





	Не оставляй следов

Сочно хрустнула ветка. Совсем рядом хрустнула, буквально в нескольких шагах, и Приам взвился на ноги, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы взлететь. Их окружал лес, слишком плотный, чтобы можно было пробиться в бескрайнее небо сквозь тесно сплетенные ветви крон. Да и не улетит он далеко — выбился из сил, исчерпал весь запас трюков и хитростей… дышит — и то с трудом, усилием воли проталкивая воздух в рвущиеся от напряжения легкие. Иноэль не лучше — господин Хаархус сделал все, что мог, для ее исцеления, но его усилиями смерть лишь ненадолго отступила от прекрасного ангела. Если гонка продолжится в таком же темпе…

Приам неплохо видел в темноте, но то — в темноте привычной, озаренной багровыми отблесками адских разломов и трескающейся от жара сухой земли, либо в безжалостном лунном свете. А вот прохладный мрак густого имперского леса скрадывал препятствия, давая замечательное укрытие врагам… и пищу для воображения Приама. Затуманенный истощением взгляд то и дело принимал смутные очертания кустов и коряг за силуэты притаившихся демонов или инквизиторов.

Хруст раздался снова, ближе. Кто-то уверенно шел прямо на них, и Иноэль привычно скользнула за спину Приама, готовясь исцелять. До сих пор встреч с врагом удавалось избежать, но Приаму еще раньше, когда господин Хаархус был жив, доводилось слышать журчащий речитатив ее молитвы. Он успокаивал — и одновременно придавал храбрости.

Еще можно было бы попробовать сбежать, однако Иноэль оценила ситуацию правильно — если догнали раз, догонят и второй. Сейчас у них хотя бы остались силы, чтобы дать отпор.

Кончик крыла сжали тонкие пальчики. Холодные.

Приам чуть пригнулся, скользнув в боевую стойку, отвел назад мешающиеся крылья. В воровском ремесле они — немалое подспорье, и там, где другим ворам приходится часами взбираться по стене, цепляясь за малейшие выступы и зазоры между камнями, Приаму достаточно пары взмахов, чтобы достигнуть цели. Но в поединке — настоящем, с закаленным, опытным воином или не менее ловким вором, — от них одно неудобство. Слишком чувствительные к боли, и кости в крыльях слишком хрупкие, чтобы можно было наносить удары. Отличная мишень для врага.

Особенно если враг — имперский шпион высокого уровня.

Он шагнул вперед, уже не таясь и не прибегая к дешевым уловкам вроде зловещего хруста ветвей. Свежий, словно трое суток отдыхал, а не гнался за беглецами, с внимательным цепким взглядом, не подернутым пеленой усталости. А раз не побоялся выйти открыто — значит, уверен в собственной победе. И основания у него есть — сумел ведь догнать, не попавшись ни в одну из ловушек.

Покрепче сжав рукоять халади, Приам напружинился, изготовился для прыжка вперед. Главное — дожить до того момента, как Иноэль дочитает молитву и сможет его исцелить. Тогда у них еще будет шанс. Тогда…

Узкий длинный кинжал, только что покоившийся в ножнах, с коротким, пронзительным свистом вспорол воздух и воткнулся в землю у ног Приама. Больше оружия — по крайней мере, заметного — у шпиона не было.

— Успокойся, — невозмутимо, с повелительными нотками бросил он, разглядывая Приама с холодным расчетом. И, помедлив, представился: — Шэнго.

Приам с легкостью отбивал летящие стрелы — а движения, которым шпион метнул кинжал, не разглядел. Даже свист услышал лишь после того, как острие вошло в землю. Значит, убить его с легкостью могли из засады. Куда уж проще — избавиться от единственного, кто в состоянии вывести пленницу из застенков инквизиции так, что спохватятся лишь на следующий день... Сама Иноэль серьезного сопротивления оказать не в силах. Без помощи Приама лишь случай определит, кто доберется до нее первыми — жаждущая ли крови инквизиция или переполненные рвением легионы под предводительством Аристы...

Решить, стоит ли доверять шпиону, так спокойно швырнувшему оружие к его ногам, Приам не успел: Иноэль вынырнула из-за его крыла, перевела взгляд с отполированной десятками сражений и сотнями тренировок рукояти на невозмутимое лицо шпиона, все еще полускрытое капюшоном, и вдруг устало, измученно улыбнулась.

— Спасибо, что нашел нас.

— Ты его знаешь? — вскинулся Приам, не торопясь опускать халади. Неопытный глаз с трудом отличал одного шпиона от другого — все имперцы носили одинаковые жилеты с капюшонами, даже оружием пользовались одинаковым, чтобы в случае чего нельзя было опознать по нему. И лица у шпионов были одинаково незапоминающимися. Как Иноэль могла запомнить и узнать потом одного из них, Приам представлял с трудом.

— Не знаю, — легко откликнулась Иноэль, уже опустившаяся на землю там, где стояла. Сгорбленная, жалкая поза свидетельствовала о крайнем истощении, но голос казался Приаму уже не таким напряженным. — Но он не желает нам зла.

— Вам, госпожа, — поправил шпион и мягко скользнул вперед. Приам вскинул халади, готовясь отражать атаку, но прежде, чем он завершил движение, шпион уже вернулся на свое место. Наскоро обтертый от грязи длинный кинжал вернулся в неброские ножны. — Насчет тебя, — шпион неприятно улыбнулся Приаму, — я еще не определился.

— Зато я уже совершенно точно могу сказать, что ты мне очень не нравишься, — бесконечно устало заявил Приам и все-таки прицепил халади к поясу. — Что тебе нужно?

— Вопрос стоит иначе: что нужно вам?

Шпион неторопливо прошествовал к ближайшему дереву и со вкусом облокотился на шершавый ствол. Приам упрямо остался в центре полянки, отказываясь следовать его примеру — в сложившейся ситуации это выглядело бы демонстрацией слабости. Правда, гаденькая ухмылка шпиона яснее ясного давала понять, что впечатление произвести не удалось.

Еще бы унять дрожащие колени…

— Мы должны найти Ламберта, — не задумываясь, ответила Иноэль. Ту же цель она озвучила Приаму, убедившись, что он действительно готов служить ей, а не легионам проклятых. Истинной — главной — цели Иноэль не называла. Осторожничала.

— Найдем, — уверенно ответил шпион и зачем-то посмотрел вверх — будто мог видеть небо. Здесь, в старом лесу, кроны сплелись так тесно, что образовали сплошной полог, через который не пробивался солнечный свет. Лишь собственные ощущения могли подсказать, сколько прошло времени в вечном мраке лесной чащи. — Последний раз, когда я слышал о сэре Ламберте, он направлялся к эльфийской границе, несомненно, надеясь встретить там армию проклятых и отбить вас, госпожа, — шпион уважительно наклонил голову в сторону Иноэль. — Самым разумным будет попытаться отыскать его там.

— Одновременно избежав человеческих патрулей, передовых отрядов проклятых и эльфийских засад? — съязвил Приам, усилием воли заставляя себя думать. Шпион бесил его до скрежета зубовного, но одновременно его присутствие, его аура спокойной, уверенной в себе силы, окутавшая поляну с его появлением, действовали как лучший успокоительный настой Веселой Дженны. Трое суток без сна давали о себе знать — усталость обняла Приама мягкими тяжелыми лапами, навалилась удушающим весом и потянула к такой соблазнительной, такой ровной земле. Стоит только опуститься и закрыть глаза... — При всем уважении, Иноэль — не шпион. Нам нужен план получше, сведения понадежней...

— ...и спутник, способный держать глаза открытыми, — поддел шпион. Приам резко распахнул невесть когда закрывшиеся глаза и машинально схватился за халади. Шпион лишь головой покачал и молча указал на Иноэль.

Она уснула там, где сидела, трогательно обхватив колени руками и чуть приоткрыв рот. Изрядно потрепанный в путешествиях синий плащ перетекал в густой сумрак, заполнявший поляну, и простому человеку зрелище будто бы зависших в воздухе бледных рук и ангельски правильного лица показалось бы кошмарным. Приам лишь подавил горечь — господин Хаархус отдал жизнь за этого ангела — и перевел взгляд на шпиона.

— Ложись спать, — серьезно, без издевок посоветовал тот. — Я разбужу, если что-то случится.

Дважды повторять ему не пришлось.

***

Работать в парах воров заставляла лишь крайняя, смертельная нужда. Одиночки по натуре своей, они объединялись только по прямому приказу лидера своего народа или стража родной столицы, да и то, признаться, частенько договаривались (или разыгрывали в кости), кто выполняет миссию, а кто делает вид, что помогал. Приаму не раз доводилось участвовать в подобных авантюрах, и господин Хаархус никогда не ловил его на лжи. А вот действовать сообща с другим вором — да еще чужой расы — Приаму не приходилось ни разу. Неудивительно, что самые простые вопросы вызывали бурные споры между ним и шпионом.

— В таверну пойду я! — злился Приам, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы начать нервно полосовать воздух крыльями. — Здесь недавно проходил отряд легионов, мое появление никого не удивит!

— Зато с тобой могут связать госпожу Иноэль, а со мной — нет, — самодовольно пожал плечами шпион. Под капюшоном искрились смехом глаза невнятного цвета — то ли серые, то ли зеленые, то ли и вовсе фиолетовые. — Как считаете, госпожа, кому следует пойти?

— Шэнго прав, — виновато улыбнулась Иноэль и осторожно погладила Приама по крылу. Вообще-то таких вольностей он даже господину Хаархусу не позволял, но ее одернуть язык не поворачивался. Иноэль прекрасно это чувствовала и пользовалась к собственному удовольствию. — Пойти лучше ему.

Приам все-таки передернул крыльями, сбрасывая успокаивающую руку. Победоносно ухмыльнувшийся шпион скрылся в кустах, чтобы выйти на тракт в миле отсюда и подойти к таверне открыто, как и положено обычному наемнику, не обремененному заданием. Не то чтобы выпавшая ему часть плана тяготила Приама — пробраться лесом к лежащей впереди речушке, найти укромный уголок и дождаться шпиона с новостями было ничем не хуже, чем собрать эти самые новости. Но шпион так безапелляционно заявил, что в таверну идет он, что возразить было делом принципа.

Самое противное, что понимал это не только Приам.

— Ты не доверяешь ему? — поинтересовалась Иноэль, уклонившись от очередной ветки.

Здесь, ближе к опушке, вместо гигантских стволов и редких кустарников между ними деревья росли сравнительно низкие, а сквозь густой подлесок порой было не продраться — только обходить, чтобы оставить как можно меньше следов. Но отсюда хотя бы можно было увидеть небо. Приам соскучился по нему и по ощущению упругих потоков ветра под крыльями.

Еще нескоро он сможет подняться ввысь…

— Не доверяю, — грубовато согласился Приам, понимая, что нерационален, но точно так же зная, что его задачу появление шпиона осложнило, даже если этот… Шэнго действительно союзник, а не враг. — Иноэль, моя жизнь принадлежала господину Хаархусу, а он велел мне оберегать тебя. Мы не знаем, кому служит этот шпион, и в его присутствии я не могу гарантировать тебе безопасность. Неизвестность — худший враг. Мы ничего не знаем о его намерениях и не можем предсказать его действий, а значит — он опасен, даже если сейчас наши цели совпадают.

— Спроси его, Приам, — посоветовала Иноэль, заправив за ухо грязную прядь. Жизнь в бегах не баловала комфортом, и некогда пушистые темные волосы ныне свисали жирными сосульками, а изгвазданный грязью и травяным соком плащ больше подошел бы нищенке, чем высшему существу, но Иноэль все равно умудрялась казаться величественной. Приам не мог не оценить.

— Ты думаешь, он мне ответит? — фыркнул он тем не менее. Ангельская красота восхищала его, но не повергала в блаженный трепет.

— У меня нет причин его спрашивать — я доверяю Шэнго и так. Он знает это и сразу поймет, если я вмешаюсь в ваше противостояние.

И снова Иноэль была права. Приам задумчиво кивнул и чуть прищурился. У него созрела идея.

Иноэль приподняла брови, улыбнулась краешком губ и ничего не сказала. Приам криво улыбнулся в ответ.

***

Уютная бухточка контрабандистов попалась им как нельзя кстати. Со всех сторон укрытая густым ивняком, она представляла собой идеальное место для отдыха беглецов. Если бы маленький кусочек пляжа, примыкавший к ней, был девственно пуст, Приам бы увел Иноэль подальше — но на песке лежала полусгнившая лодка, а значит, бухточкой давно никто не пользовался. Они набрели на нее совершенно случайно — Иноэль оступилась и провалилась сквозь плотную завесу ивовых ветвей, и поспешившему на подмогу Приаму открылся роскошный вид укромного укрытия.

Костер разводить не стали — все равно готовить на нем было нечего. Скудные припасы кончились еще в первый день, и дальше Приам с Иноэль питались сырыми грибами и ягодами, которые удавалось собрать практически на ходу. Точнее, питалась Иноэль, а Приам даже в критической ситуации не мог заставить себя есть траву, как какое-то животное.

Иноэль, наверное, думала, что он уступает ей еду из благородства.

Совсем рядом послышался плеск, и Приам резко обернулся. Но это оказалась всего лишь рыба, молоденький упитанный сомик, заплывший на мелководье. Его темный силуэт отлично просматривался сквозь толщу воды, и Приам хищно облизнулся. Хмммм, попробовать, что ли?

Он осторожно извлек одну из последних метательных игл — достаточно толстую и длинную, чтобы ей удобно было пользоваться, достаточно тонкую, чтобы отбить ее у противника почти не было шансов. В бою Приам ими не пользовался — в разгар схватки сложно прицелиться и нанести смертельную рану таким несерьезным оружием, даже если отравить острие. Попробуй-ка попасть между сочленениями доспехов движущегося воина! А вот разведку эти игрушечки сильно облегчали: при должном умении одной иглы хватало, чтобы аккуратно и бесшумно снять даже бдительного часового.

Интересно, получится ли с сомиком? Все-таки вода — не воздух.

Приам тщательно прицелился под заинтересованным взглядом Иноэль и с коротким замахом отправил иглу в полет. Она без всплеска капнула в воду. Спустя секунду по поверхности зазмеилась тонкая кровавая ленточка, и Приам с азартным удовлетворением распорядился:

— Здесь где-то должен быть тайник с дровами. Найди, пока я еще наловлю.

Иноэль без возражений принялась за поиски, и пару часов спустя, когда шпион наконец-то вышел на их стоянку, его встретил аппетитный запах свежей ухи. Помимо дров в тайнике нашелся котелок, который тут же пристроили к делу.

— Я смотрю, вы тоже времени даром не теряли, — отметил шпион с легкой усмешкой и предъявил свои трофеи: две буханки свежайшего хлеба и завернутый в кожу здоровенный окорок.

Иноэль радостно помахала, а Приам молча протянул руку за окороком, который ему тут же отдали. Закуска из ухи хороша, но насытиться ей не смог бы даже мелкий бес. При всей неприязни к шпиону Приам отлично понимал, что обессиленный он ничем не поможет Иноэль, поэтому гордо воротить нос от мяса и не подумал — как и делиться со спутниками. Им ухи с хлебом хватит за глаза.

Шпион явно рассудил так же, ни жестом, ни взглядом не дав понять, будто рассчитывал хоть на кусочек окорока. А Иноэль и вовсе одарила Приама сочувственным взглядом, да таким откровенным, что он чуть не поперхнулся под дружное — смущенное с одной стороны и злорадное с другой — хихиканье своих спутников.

Когда первый голод был утолен и Приам с Иноэль оказались способны думать о чем-то, помимо еды, шпион извлек откуда-то из бесчисленных карманов карту Невендаара и расстелил ее на теплом, прогретом близостью костра песке. Иноэль и Приам пододвинулись поближе, вспомнив, что таверну шпион посещал вовсе не ради припасов.

— У меня две новости, и обе хорошие, — без обиняков начал он. — Первая — основные силы погони, посланной инквизицией, ищут вас здесь, — палец в мягкой кожаной перчатке уверенно ткнул в полустершееся название какой-то крохотной деревеньки. Приам, к сожалению, не настолько хорошо знал имперские земли, чтобы угадать написанное по расплывшимся буквам на одном из сгибов старой карты. Но, если он правильно оценил их местоположение, то их с инквизиторами разделяет не меньше суток пути.

Конечно, есть еще более мелкие ловчие отряды, и один из них наверняка недалеко, но раз основные силы потеряли их след, то и более мелкие, скорее всего, просто прочесывают местность, не зная, где конкретно искать беглецов. Это не просто хорошая новость, а замечательная. Даже если они пересекутся с одним из мелких отрядов, разобраться сумеют, и у них будут еще сутки форы, чтобы обвести вокруг пальца основные силы.

— Какая вторая новость? — Приам облизнулся, и не думая скрывать хищные огоньки, загоревшиеся в его глазах. Ни Иноэль, ни шпион не обратили на них внимания.

Воровской азарт вытеснял опасения и усталость последних дней, наполняя тело игристой энергией предвкушения. Кончики крыльев невольно подрагивали, а губы расползались в сумасшедшей улыбке. Приаму доводилось видеть, как шарахались от него в такие моменты даже привычные ко всему инкубы и суккубы — но ни Иноэль, ни шпион не дрогнули. В ее глазах горели такие же огни — огни мрачной решимости. В его — плясали отблески веселья.

— Сэра Ламберта видели в окрестностях Ктэ’Корола. Это вот здесь, — палец шпиона провел по карте линию — жестко и одновременно осторожно, словно ласкал. — Два дня пути, если ничто нам не помешает. И, — шпион вдруг твердо прихватил крыло Приама, оборвав нервную дрожь, — успокойся.

Иноэль скромно хихикнула, прикрыв рот ладонью, а шпион успел отпустить крыло Приама прежде, чем тот вызверился в ответ.

— Полагаю, хорошие новости значат, что у нас есть время немного привести себя в порядок, — тут же решила Иноэль, поднявшись на ноги. — Я искупаюсь.

— Мы не можем оставить тебя здесь одну и не можем куда-то отпустить, — тут же нахмурился шпион. Две реплики спустя возмущаться было уже глупо, и Приам, проглотив — но запомнив! — фамильярность, присоединился к шпиону:

— Он прав. Это слишком рискованно.

— А зачем вам куда-то уходить? — искренне удивилась Иноэль и скинула плащ.

Приам бы очень посмеялся над лишившимся дара речи шпионом, если бы сам мог издать хоть что-то, кроме нечленораздельного бульканья. Плащом Иноэль не ограничилась — скинула всю одежду и вошла в воду под ошалевшими взглядами обоих мужчин. Похоже было, что их ситуация смутила больше, чем ее. И хотя Приам не впервые видел обнаженное женское тело, то, что Иноэль так спокойно и доверчиво разделась в его — их — присутствии, изумило его до глубины души не меньше, чем религиозного по определению имперца.

Но этот гад и здесь его обставил!

— Дивное зрелище, не правда ли? — первым придя в себя, светски поинтересовался он.

Что было ответить? Приам молча кивнул.

Иноэль с удовольствием плескалась на мелководье, смывая пыль долгого путешествия, и ничуть не беспокоилась о том, что ни Приам, ни шпион не сводили с нее глаз. Иногда она встречалась взглядом с кем-то из них и улыбалась, пару раз даже позвала искупаться с ней, но, наткнувшись на отсутствие энтузиазма, пожала плечами и сосредоточилась на водных процедурах.

Интересно, с Хаархусом она вела себя столь же непринужденно? А с Ламбертом?

— Не о том думаешь, — снова подал голос шпион. Он не просто пришел в себя, а вольготно развалился на песочке в позе на первый взгляд расслабленной и небрежной, а на деле позволяющей быстро перекатиться в любую сторону и вскочить на ноги. Приам и сам, как потрясен бы ни был, привычно устроился так, чтобы взлететь с одного взмаха крыльев.

Которые после вмешательства шпиона больше не дрожали, и кстати, о крыльях!

— Не смей больше прикасаться ко мне без разрешения, — прошипел Приам, с радостью хватаясь за повод отвлечься от Иноэль.

— Это право надо заработать, — подначил шпион, и в следующую секунду они покатились по песку, обмениваясь не столько ударами, сколько хитрыми захватами и тайными приемами своих школ.

В скорости реакции Приам, сытый, отдохнувший и сосредоточенный, шпиону почти не уступал. А вот в опыте — еще как. Взять хоть момент, когда этот подлец так перекатил Приама, что едва не раздробил суставы крыльев. И в серьезном бою не избежать бы ему увечья — но шпион проконтролировал их движение и вовремя подставил руку, не дав Приаму всем весом упасть на спину. Сам Приам в этой ситуации сделать ничего не смог.

Наконец они застыли, тяжело дыша: Приам — яростно глядя на шпиона снизу вверх и прижав к его горлу одновременно халади и выхваченный у него же из-за пояса кинжал; шпион — опираясь на одну руку и другой удерживая Приама на весу, чтобы не повредить крыльям. Патовая ситуация — если Приам убьет шпиона, то, лишенный опоры, покалечит крылья. Если шпион отпустит Приама, то, даже ослепленный болью, демон все-таки успеет полоснуть его по горлу хоть одним из лезвий.

И то, что в бою Приам уже был бы искалечен, а шпион не подставился бы так серьезно, ничуть не делало ситуацию лучше.

— Могу и не прикасаться, — нагло глядя Приаму в глаза, предложил шпион. И чуть-чуть отпустил руку, делая вид, что собрался все-таки уронить его на песок.

Приам на уловку не поддался, и его руки не дрогнули.

— Доверяешь, — сделал вдруг вывод шпион и медленно переместился, давая Приаму возможность подняться на ноги.

Как ни печально, шпион был прав. У Приама и мысли не мелькнуло о том, что его покалечат — после того, как не дали этому случиться. Но…

— Как и ты, — огрызнулся Приам, вернув кинжал в ножны владельца и прицепив халади к собственному поясу. Ведь правда — если бы шпион хоть на мгновение допускал, что у Приама сдадут нервы, рисковать своей жизнью он бы не стал. Города с воскрешающими храмами для них закрыты, на поиск зелий нет времени.

— Я рада, что вы разобрались, — звонко рассмеялась Иноэль, успевшая не только искупаться, пока они валялись в песке, но и кое-как простирнуть часть вещей. Теперь, одетая в облепившую ее, полупрозрачную от воды нижнюю рубашку и длинные порты, Иноэль еще больше будоражила воображение. Приам окинул ее одобрительным взглядом, не встретив ни малейшего смущения.

И отвел глаза, поймав прямой и открытый взгляд шпиона.

***

Совместное путешествие оказалось одновременно сложнее и проще, чем Приам опасался. Любое мало-мальски важное решение приходилось долго, до хрипоты, оспаривать, потому что у шпиона, разумеется, было особое мнение по каждому вопросу. Однако само путешествие проходило гладко: вдвоем присматривать за успевшей получить кое-какие навыки, но пока не настолько опытной в странствиях Иноэль было куда легче, чем в одиночку. Например, один из них мог немного приотстать, чтобы замести следы или увести погоню, если она вдруг приближалась, в другую сторону. Там, где один вор выбился бы из сил, чтобы довести сильного лишь целительством ангела до цели, двое справлялись играючи.

Именно это Приаму нравилось меньше всего.

Он привык работать один. Полагаться на других — опасная привычка в его ремесле, а Приам за эти короткие дни научился рассчитывать на чужую помощь. Отвыкать будет сложно, мучительно.

Он знал это, чувствовал, что все глубже загоняет себя в моральную ловушку, но ради господина Хаархуса — ради Иноэль — упрямо отодвигал беспокойство на грань сознания. Главным было довести ее до Ламберта — он сумеет ее защитить. А уж что будет потом…

А что, собственно, будет потом?

Об этом Приам тоже старательно не думал.

В отличие от него шпион, казалось, совсем не переживал ни о настоящем, ни о будущем. И правда, ему-то чего — это не он оказался ведомым в их странных отношениях.

Из-под ноги задумавшегося Приама с заполошным кудахтаньем вывернулась перепелка. Порой привычка ступать тихо играла с ним злую шутку — Приам пошатнулся и негромко выругался, шпион, заметивший его оплошность, мерзко ухмыльнулся, а Иноэль укоризненно вздохнула. Действительно, не дело — обычно Приам все-таки следил, куда ставит ноги, а так, как есть, и вражескую атаку прохлопать недолго.

Иноэль чуть промедлила, чтобы поравняться с Приамом, и негромко спросила:

— Ты с ним так и не поговорил?

— Знаешь же, что нет, — Приам передернул крыльями, так и зудевшими от желания подняться в воздух. Здесь, среди холмов, можно было бы и полетать, если бы не трижды проклятая секретность. Летящего демона видно издалека, и любой, кто его заметит, непременно запомнит. Начнут опрашивать местных крестьян — те непременно первым делом укажут на холмы, а там погоня и более четкий след взять может.

— Это был намек, — тихо рассмеялась Иноэль и дружески дернула Приама за кончик крыла. — Иди поговори.

Конкретных слов шедший впереди шпион, может, и не разобрал, но встретил Приама такой ехидной улыбкой, что сразу было ясно: он прекрасно видел, как Иноэль отправила Приама, а тот не сумел отказаться.

Здесь трава вымахала им по грудь, а Иноэль скрывала почти с головой. Однако никто не оставлял следов — и если оба вора годами тренировались, оттачивая этот навык, то как это удавалось Иноэль, Приам даже не представлял. На всякий случай он еще раз оглянулся — убедиться, что черноволосая макушка иногда мелькает позади, — и снова посмотрел на шпиона. Тот невозмутимо шагал вперед, иногда косясь на Приама, но наконец смилостивился.

— Можем сделать вид, что разговариваем.

— Думаешь, она не поймет? — тоскливо отозвался Приам. Если поначалу его более чем интересовали цели и намерения шпиона, то теперь лишние знания могли создать лишние проблемы.

— Думаю, ты мог бы сказать ей, что не хочешь со мной разговаривать. Она бы отстала, — хмыкнул шпион и в нарушение всех правил маскировки сорвал травинку, чтобы сунуть ее в рот.

Приам открыл рот — и закрыл.

— Ну что, пойдешь скажешь? — с любопытством покосился шпион, сощурив глаза. С их цветом Приам так и не определился, хотя неоднократно ловил его взгляд. Кажется, все-таки зеленые...

— Нет, — признал он и откинул голову, вглядываясь в небо. Капюшон свалился за плечи — одна из шпилек, которыми Приам крепил его к косе, чтобы не слетал во время боя, ослабла и упала в траву.

Когда Приам наклонился за ней, коса — белоснежная, редкого для демонов цвета, — стекла ему через плечо и рассыпалась. Похоже, ослабшая шпилька была ключевой.

Нашлась она быстро — Иноэль даже не успела их догнать, — и Приам, зажав шпильку в зубах, прямо на ходу ловко переплел косу. Подколол к ней капюшон, одновременно закрепляя, и повернулся к шпиону, ожидая насмешек.

— У меня черная, — пожал тот плечами, видимо, угадав причину странного взгляда.

— Я догадывался. А у нас носят хвосты или пучки, — помедлив, признал Приам. — Обычно.

— С чего ты заплел косу? — заинтересовался шпион, почти дожевавший травинку. Изо рта торчал только пушистый колосок, и выглядело бы это уморительно, если бы не холодный, расчетливый взгляд.

— Потому что теперь не служу Легионам, — объяснил Приам и снова взглянул в небо. На этот раз коса выдержала испытание, зато еще сильнее напряглись крылья. Жажда полета накатила внезапно, как всегда, когда ее долго отодвигали на задний план, захлестнула горло тонкой удавкой, обвилась вокруг ребер, сжимая их в железных тисках, пропитала мышцы ядом. Все тело разом заныло, разрываемое борьбой инстинктивной жажды и силы воли.

Еще никогда Приам не обходился без полета дольше пары дней. Сейчас — шли шестые сутки, и если раньше, в лесу, терпеть было проще, Приаму даже забывать про это случалось ненадолго, то простор холмов неумолимо звал ввысь, тянул, тащил, безжалостно и беспощадно.

Приам и не догадывался, что застыл, ломко выгнувшись назад, пока его не схватили за плечи — и не рук, а крыльев.

— В следующий раз не молчи до последнего, — посоветовал шпион и, не отпуская правое крыло, начал жесткими профессиональными движениями разминать левое.

Было больно.

Приам метнулся было прочь, но шпион дернул его крыло и не дал ни сбежать, ни ударить рефлекторно. Потом Приам кое-как пришел в себя, осознал, что ему помогают, и застыл послушно, безропотно позволив размять оба крыла. Однако теперь он бы сознательно удрал, если бы ему дали возможность. Потому что массаж, пусть болезненный, был необходим — да, тысячу раз да. Но он же ставил Приама в уязвимое, зависимое положение. В положение должника — а долг в воровской среде свят.

Лучше бы момент слабости поймал его в присутствии Иноэль — стать ее должником было бы легче. Однако она, едва приблизившись и увидев, что происходит, тактично скрылась в траве прежде, чем Приам успел ее позвать. Впрочем, он все равно открыл рот, чтобы крикнуть ее имя.

И вместо этого — застонал, потому что шпион нажал на какую-то точку между крыльями, отчего все тело прошибло невольной дрожью, острой и сладкой, на грани боли. Приам не заметил, как ноги подломились, и он стек на землю вдоль тела шпиона. Каждая мышца дрожала, конечности безвольно обвисли, отказываясь подчиняться, и Приам, наверное, представлял собой жалкое зрелище, сидя у ног шпиона вот так… Но шпион — Шэнго — не сделал шага назад, лишая Приама опоры, и не прекратил задумчиво перебирать пальцами по плечу кожистого крыла. Давал прийти в себя.

Как и когда рядом возникла Иноэль, Приам не заметил тоже. Просто в какой-то момент оказалось, что второе крыло тоже ласково гладят, и, повернув голову, он встретился взглядом с Иноэль. Протестовать — надо было, но Приам не собирался. Ее присутствие, однако, помогло быстрее обрести и душевное равновесие, и контроль над телом. Приам поднялся, опираясь на протянутую Шэнго руку, отряхнул с крыльев и штанов травинки, огляделся и прислушался. Кажется, его слабость не имела последствий — враги не подкрались, пока оба вора были заняты, и вообще на мили вокруг, кажется, не нашлось бы ни одного разумного существа, кроме них троих.

— Я заметил вон там родник, — Приам махнул рукой в сторону едва различимого журчания. Не прислушивался бы — прошли бы мимо. Запаса воды, в общем-то, хватало, но… Там, где родник, найдется и природное укрытие. И оно им понадобится.

Шэнго медленно, с предвкушением, улыбнулся — и неторопливо, давая отстраниться, погладил вдоль спины сначала Приама, затем Иноэль. Оба вздрогнули. Ни один не отшатнулся.

— Идем, — согласилась Иноэль и первой заскользила к подножию ближайшего холма. Шэнго окинул Приама вопросительным, чуть насмешливым взглядом и последовал за ней.

Приам помедлил, глядя в их спины, а потом сорвал еще два колоска и поспешил следом.

***

Этот день запомнился им лучше, чем успешное завершение утомительного похода и долгожданная встреча с герцогом Ламбертом.

И никогда не повторился.


End file.
